A Crazy World
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: -SOY LA MISMA AUTORA!- Serie de 10 oneshots. ¿Ichigo cantando I will survive? ¿Kira, Hisagi, Hinamori y Ulquiorra en una asociación de emos? ¿Kyoraku, Kira, Hisagui y Matsumoto en Alcoholicos Anonimos? ¿Ichigo y Rukia se turnan para comprar condones? ¿This is SPARTA? ¿Un club de fans de Twilight en la SS? ¿Guitar Hero? ¡¿GANGNAM STYLE? !Esto y mucho mas en este loco mundo¡


***Comentarios de esta epoca***

**COMO ESTAN?! *se oye un: bien. aburrido* Si lo se, yo tambien estoy aburrida... y por eso, y ya que algunos lectores me dijeron que volviese a subir este fic y lo terminara, es que estoy aqui! Ahora que he tenido un poco de inspiracion para hacer dos capitulos mas... pero aun asi necesitare ayuda. Al final les dire para que:D  
**

**Antes que digan nada, SOY LA MISMA AUTORA, no es un plagio ni nada, yo soy Kaginulove-maria chan o Marivi-chan *como sea que me conocen* asi que no quiero gritadera e.e  
**

**Y ahora, sin mas... A Crazy World.  
**

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**_._  
**

* * *

***Comentarios antiguos***

**Jojojo¡ holaas! Chicos! Chicas! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy aquí cumpliendo un reto que me han dado en el foro de Stop Rain (marca registrada xD) y como yo hago mi tarea, voy a cumplir¡**

**_Saa-Alice-chan_, esta va para ti niña, espero que te guste ;)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes nombrados en ese fic son de Tite Kubo, yo solo los he tomado prestados para hacer estas locuras sin sentido… xD**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Ichigo era conocido por ser un chico serio. Incluso 3 años después de que Aizen fuera vencido. Su ceño fruncido, era una de las cosas por las cuales la gente le respetaba y algunos hasta le temían…

Pero lo que nadie sabe es que Ichigo guarda un muy obscuro secreto que salía a la luz cuando su novia Rukia se iba a la _Soul Society_, su padre se iba de congreso y sus hermanas salían de la casa, dejándolo solo…

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**A crazy world**_

_El debut de Ichigo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel chico con un afro se encontraba de espaldas al estéreo de su habitación, un cd a todo volume y con solo una camisa blanca, boxers del mismo color y medias. El cuello de la camisa levantado y algo en su mano derecha. El piano sonó rápidamente y luego la voz de la cantante resonó, y el muchacho empezó a mover el trasero de un lado a otro, casi de manera sexi. Y digo casi, porque daba más gracia que nada.

*Antes de que sigan leyendo, busquen en youtube o cualquier otro lugar la cancion "I will Survive" de Gloria Gaynor y escuchenlo mientras leen*

_**At first I was afraid, I was petrified**__**  
**__**Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side**__**  
**__**But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong**__**  
**__**And I grew strong and I learned how to get along.**_

Entonces la bateria empezó a sonar y el hombre del afro se giro, mostrando su rostro…

Kurosaki Ichigo bailaba, flexionando levemente sus rodillas y moviendo sus hombros. Se habia conseguido una peluca afro más grande que su propia cabeza, y aquella camisa blanca tenia pequeñas lentejuelas blancas que brillaban con las luces de la habitación, que de pronto se prendían y apagaban, haciendo brillar la enorme bola disco que había colgada en el techo de la habitación.

_**And so you're back from outer space**__**  
**__**I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face**__**  
**__**I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key**__**  
**__**If I'd have known for just one second you'd back to bother me.**_

Ichigo empezó a dar pasos rítmicos hacia atrás, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de su cadera. Sus ojos cerrados y moviendo sus hombros. Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar otra vez hacia atrás, esta vez en dirección al estéreo.

_**Oh, now go,****  
****Walk out the door.****  
****Just turn around.****  
****Now, you're not welcome anymore.****  
**** Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire? ****Did you thinki'd crumble?****Did you thinki'd down and die?**_

Y como dijo la canción, corrió hasta la puerta de su habitación y dio una vuelta en el pasillo antes de entrar otra vez, y luego se lanzo al suelo, haciéndose el muerto.

_**Oh, no, not I.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**As long as I know how to love, I know I'll be alive.**__**  
**__**I´ve got all my life to live.**__**  
**__**I´ve got all my love to give.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**Yeah, yeah.**_

Entonces se levanto de un salto y tomo aquel cepillo de dientes que había en su mano derecha y empezó a corear _"I will survive"_

_**It took all the strength I had not to fall apart**__**  
**__**Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart.**__**  
**__**And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself**__**  
**__**I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high**__**  
**__**  
**_

Dejo de corear mientras empezaba a deslizarse por el suelo, entonces de la nada a sacado un rompecabezas con forma de corazón que estaba desparramado encima de su cama, y mientras la canción lo decía, Ichigo intentaba armar aquel rompecabezas. Entonces, mientras su pierna se movía de arriba hacia abajo, el pelinaranja levanto la cabeza con una mirada seria.

_**And you see me, somebody new**__**  
**__**I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you**__**  
**__**And so you feel like droppin' in and just expect me to be free**__**  
**__**But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me**_

Movió sus manos por su torso y piernas, y de dentro del armario, saco el gigai de Rukia, que en ese momento se encontraba en la _Soul Society_, también saco el gigai de Matsumoto y la dejo sentada en la cama. Se movio desde la puerta y camino con la muñeca sin vida de la pelinegra, abrazandola y mirándola con una sonrisa tierna. Mientras que pasaba por frente de el gigai de Matsumoto "que veía" caminar a la pareja, entonces Ichigo empujo el gigai de la rubia y ahora empezó a bailar con el cuerpo sin vida de su novia.

_**Oh, now go,**__**  
**__**Walk out the door.**__**  
**__**Just turn around.**__**  
**__**Now, you're not welcome anymore.**__**  
**__** Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire? **__**Did you thinki'd crumble? **__**Did you thinki'd down and die?  
**_

Dejo a Rukia sentada en la silla del escritorio y tomo a Matsumoto, empujándola por la puerta mientras coreaba la canción con su voz ronca, coloco una mano en su cintura y empezó a mover rítmicamente la pierna mientras que con su mano libre le negaba con su dedo índice. Se apunto con el pecho y luego apunto a Matsumotoa antes de cerrar la puerta.

_**Oh, no, not I.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**As long as I know how to love, I know I'll be alive.**__**  
**__**I´ve got all my life to live.**__**  
**__**I´ve got all my love to give.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**Yeah, yeah.**_

Siguió cantando mientras se lanzaba de rodillas en el suelo, deslizándose un par de metros antes de hacer la señal de rock con sus dos manos en el aire, los brazos extendidos, los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, con una mueca de pura pasión. Se levanto y cargo el gigai de su novia mientras la lanzaba por los aires como si fuera un bebe, para luego dar varias vueltas abrazado a ella.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la canción y el estaba a solo centímetros de besar los labios sin vida del gigai…

-¡Onii-chaaan, ya llegamos! – la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Yuzu y Karin detrás de ella. Las luces regresaron a la normalidad y la bola disco cayo del techo.

-**¡GGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**- grito el pelinaranja con voz aguda (como una mariquita, dirían por allí) antes de sentir como su corazón se detenía y caía inerte en el suelo.

-Creo que Ichi-nii estaba teniendo sus cinco minutos de inspiración. - dijo la gemela morena con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Tenía algo para fastidiar a su hermano por el resto de su vida.

Mientras que ninguno de los tres hermanos Kurosaki estaba consciente de la cámara oculta dentro del estéreo, que tenia señal directa con una pantalla gigante en donde en su momento estuvo el Sokyoku, y que ahora TODOS los shinigamis de la _Soul Society_ observaban riendo como locos el "debut" de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia y Renji miraban todo en primera fila. Después de todo ellos fueron los de la idea de la pantalla gigante. La pelinegra choco los 5 con su casi hermano el pelirrojo antes de girarse a ver la pantalla con una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro, cruzando sus brazos.

-Esto valdrá oro en Youtube. - susurro, escuchando a Renji dándole la razón antes de dejarse caer al suelo, retorciéndose de la risa.

* * *

**Moraleja: **_Si eres hombre y te gusta cantar I will survived mientras bailas sin pantalones en tu habitación, asegúrate de cerrar la puerta y revisar que no haya cámara escondida._

* * *

**Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su review¡**

**Ah, y Saa-alice-chan, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que te guste¡**

**Publicare el segundo cuando termine de escribirlo ;)**

**Sayonara!**_**  
**_

* * *

***Comentarios de esta epoca*  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Siempre crei que esto no le daria gracia a nadie... de hecho, no me gusta leerlo por que me parece mediocre, pero les pido que no sean tan malos y dejen aunque sea un rvw... como recompensa, les dire que tal vez aparesca un capitulo como este... pero con GANGNAM STYLE.  
**

**AYUDA: se suponia que debia hacer un capitulo con un LEMON gracioso... el problema es que tengo mas de un año pensando en uno y todavia no puedo hacerlo! En su rvw dejen alguna idea para ayudarme! el que tenga la mejor idea, saldra en ese capitulo asi sea con su nombre!  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER  
**

**Se despide  
**

**Kurenai Lukia  
**


End file.
